The Beginning
by AlishaHam77
Summary: New student, Atem, is transferred to Yugi's school. After secrets are revealed, Yugi finds out that he's the son of Pharaoh Atem from another time period! Marik comes and is a threat to Yugi. Can Yugi and his father stop Marik before he gets his revenge, or will Marik succeed?


5,000 YEARS AGO (EGYPT)

Mana held her child, her son, Yugi, in her hands. She cradled him. Her husband, Pharaoh Atem, ruler of Egypt, walked in beside her. He placed a helping hand on her shoulder and looked lovingly down at his son. Yugi looked exactly like his father. Golden bangs framed his face and had the same black hair with a touch of magenta at the top. He looked at his parents with his gleaming purplish amethyst eyes. "Atem, I'm scared for Yugi" Mana said looking directly in her husband's purplish crimson eyes. "Don't be, he'll be fine" he replied softly. Atem's cousin, Seth, walked in. "Your highness, there is a great disturbance outside the palace" he said informingly. Atem had a worried look in his eyes. He knew what that meant, war. Marik, and old friend of Atem, wanted revenge on him. He turned to Mana, gave her a long kiss then gently kissed the top of Yugi's head. He then left with Seth. Mana was left there with the young prince. Since she is a Magician, she decided it would be safer for Yugi in the future. 5,000 years into the future. She made a portal appear, and walked through it with Yugi.

She arrived in a place called Domino City. A game shop called Kame Game Shop is where she went. She walked in. "Solomon?" she called. She heard a shuffle in the back. "Ah, Mana. How can I help you?" asked an old man. She handed him Yugi. "Marik is back and who knows what he has planned this time" she said. "I thought it would be safer for Yugi here. Away from him" she continued. "So could you please watch over him?" she asked. Solomon just stared unsure of what to make of this. Then he got his senses together. "Yes, indeed. So how is Atem?" he asked. Mana sighed. "He is going into war. And I'm afraid of what HE has planned" she answered. The old man sighed. "I'll take care of Yugi. Why don't you go and help Atem. I'm pretty sure he'll need it" he said. And with that said, Mana kissed the top of Yugi's head and left back through the portal. The old man sighed a sigh of relief, and carried Yugi upstairs.

5,000 YEARS IN THE FUTURE

Yugi awoke to the shine of the morning sun. Birds chirped and sang. Ever since he was left to live with his grandpa, he's lived with him for about 16 years already. He never usually brought up the subject of his parents because every time he did, his grandpa would just shut up. So he never usually brought it up. He thought that sometimes his grandpa is afraid to tell him. He seemed as if a secret was being kept from him. He slowly rolled out of bed, put on his school uniform, and flung the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Then he slugged down the stairs to eat. "Yugi, pancakes are in the fridge" his grandpa said not looking up from where he was reading the newspaper. Yugi slowly opened the fridge, grabbed the pancakes and syrup, and sat in front of his grandpa. His grandpa looked up. "If you don't hurry up and eat those, you're going to be late" he stated. With that, Yugi finished his breakfast and left for school.

At school, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were all waiting for him. "Hey Yuge!" said Joey. Tristan and Tea just simply smiled. As they entered Domino High, the gang took their seats. "Class, I want to introduce a new foreign exchange student" the teacher said. A tall teen walked in. He looked about 17 nonetheless. Yugi jumped when he saw him. His hair looked exactly the same. Other than the golden Bangs going up his hair. He had similar eye color that was purplish crimson. If you saw them you would've have said they were twins. But he had a different posture and attitude than Yugi. The whole class stared at Yugi than at the new student. "Class, this is Atem" the teacher stated. (A/N: In this scene, Atem time travels to the future.) She directed him to take a seat next to Yugi. He glanced at Yugi with a smirk. Yugi just stared at him. "You know, you guys could be mistaken as twins" Tristan said. "It's just a coincidence" I said. "I'm guessing you're Yugi?" Atem asked with a smirk. I nodded. How did he know my name? "Hi, I'm Tea" said Tea holding out her hand. Atem gladly shook it. "Where ya from newbie?" Joey asked. His Brooklyn accent made him sound funny. "I'm from Egypt" Atem responded. I heard Tea in 'awe.' "Egypt? Why'd ya come all the way here?" Joey asked. "Personal reasons" Atem answered. Joey nodded. "Wow. You came from Egypt?" Tea asked. Atem nodded. I was still confused of how he knew me. "I'm Joey. This is Tristan" Joey said introducing Tristan. I noticed Atem kept glancing at me. "Hey, Yuge. Why don't you invite Atem to hang with us after school?" Tristan suggested. I nodded in agreement. "Ok, Atem do you want to come with us to my grandpa's game shop?" I asked. "Sure. Why not?" he asked. "Great! Maybe Yuge can show you his grandfather's rare card…" Tristan suggested to Atem. Their voices faded. My mind was elsewhere. I could only make out faint mumbles of what they were saying.

ATEM

I watched Yugi. My Millennium Puzzle glowed every time Yugi was near. It is a family loom. I could finally see my son. I was hoping after school I could talk with Solomon. And maybe find some help to rescue Mana. After I left to fight Marik, Mana came to help. Marik was growing stronger within each passing minute. His magic was soon too hard to beat. Mana was able to open a portal to send me 5,000 years into the future. I tried to bring her with me, but before she could cross, Marik took her soul to the Shadow Realm. So I was forced to leave her in his forces. I then headed into the future to find Yugi. That's how I came to be in Domino City.

YUGI

As we walked to my Grandpa's game shop, I just listened to Joey and Tristan argue over whose better. Atem walked slowly behind us and Tea walked beside me. I just stared down at my feet the whole way there. We walked into the game shop and headed upstairs. My grandpa stood at the top. "Yugi, I told you before. Please don't let the door slam. It shakes the house" he said giving me a hard glare. "Sorry" I said. He walked away mumbling something to himself then closed his bedroom door. "Geez, had a hard day?" Joey asked. Then my grandpa's door opened again. "Oh and Yugi. I need you to go and buy some more syrup. You ate the rest of it" he said. "Oh, sorry" I said blushing. He stared directly at Atem. Who this whole time was smirking. "Who's this?" he asked. Something flashed in his eyes, recognition. "Oh, this is Atem" I said. His face went suddenly blank. As if he heard that name before. He gave a stare, and walked back into his room. After that whole scene, we all went up to my room. About 2 hours later, everyone left. Around ten, I put on my PJ's, and fell into a deep sleep.

ATEM

After Yugi was asleep, I started talking with Solomon. "So, I see you managed to escape Marik?" he asked. "I did, but Mana didn't" I said. He looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed, a long sigh. "Mana was able to open a portal for me but before she could cross, Marik took her soul" I said. I heard Solomon gasp. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for that, Atem. But I must ask why you are here?" he asked. "I thought maybe Yugi can help, someway" I replied. "Now you leave Yugi out of this!" he said pointing a finger at me. "I thought Yugi can, somehow, bring Mana back" I said. "Yugi doesn't need to get involved with his past. He doesn't even know who you are! For Ra's sake!" he snapped. "Wait, so you never told him about his past or anything?" I asked. "I did that to protect him" he replied. "Did you ever mention anything about his parents?" I asked again. "No, I couldn't risk it. After you left to go and fight Marik, Mana stopped by and asked if I can watch over Yugi" he said. "You have watched over him, I thank you for that, but doesn't Yugi get the opportunity to know about is past or who I am?" I asked. Solomon was silent for a second. Then he nodded 'no.' I knew arguing with him was out of the question. I sighed. "Yugi will know everything when the time is right" he finally said. "When will that be?" I asked sharply. "When I choose it to be" he snapped back. I rolled my eyes. I knew deep inside, that Mana trusted him. As so did I. "Then tell me how I can stop Marik and retrieve Mana's soul?" I asked. "How should I know? You're the Pharaoh, figure it out" he said. Whenever he says that it always annoys me. "You do realize that Yugi will one day have to take his rightful place on the throne" I said reassuringly. He sighed. "Yes, I know. When the time comes I'll explain everything to him. For now he will stay as he is" he said. "Then I trust in your decision" I said. "I know Mana would've also" I added. He sighed. "Take care of my son, Solomon" I said heading for the door. "I will, Pharaoh" he said. I left with a slight smile.

YUGI

I awoke. It was Saturday, so I didn't have to get ready for school. I headed down stairs to eat when I noticed my grandpa with a stressed expression. "Grandpa, you ok?" I asked. He looked up startled by my appearance. "Yeah, just a little tired, that's all" he said. I could tell he was lying. "You're lying" I said. "Ok, you caught me" he said. I walked down the rest of the stairs and sat in front of him. "What's bothering you?" I asked. He sighed. "I spoke to your father last night" he said. I was shocked. He knew my father? "Really? What did he say?" I asked. I was kind of mad though. My grandpa told me he left me and my mom. So I don't know why he would come here. "He asked me not to tell you anything" he said. I sighed. It figured. I got dressed and headed out with everyone to the arcade. I walked there in silence. "Yuge, don't yah think that Atem kid is kind of creepy?" Joey asked me as we arrived. "I guess so" I said. "You seem down, you ok?" Tea asked. "Yeah, just a little upset" I said. "What's wrong?" she asked. "My grandpa said he talked to my father last night. He won't tell me anything" I said. "Your real father?" she asked. At that said Joey and Tristan stopped talking. "You mean that jerk that walked out on yah?" Joey asked. I nodded. "And he was at your house last night?" Tristan asked. I nodded again. "He was lucky I wasn't there. I would've clubbed him!" Joey said balling his hands into fists. "Take it easy, big guy" Tea said. Joey started to calm down a bit. "Don't worry, that creep won't harm my buddy" Tristan said putting his hands on my shoulders. I smiled slightly.

As we entered the arcade, we all split up. I went one way as the others went another. I was walking around looking for an interesting game to play when a tall shadow stepped in front of me. I looked up to find Atem standing there. "Lost Yugi?" he asked with a smirk. "No, just looking for a game to play" I said. He wasn't much taller than me. Only by a few inches. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. I shrugged. "Sure" I said. After about 3 hours there, we all headed home. Atem walked with me back to the game shop. "You're a quiet one, aren't you?" he asked. I looked up. "I wouldn't consider myself one, but if you say so" I said. He chuckled. The rest of the way there, we walked in silence. He dropped me off at the shop and left.

ATEM

It was nice seeing Yugi again. He kind of reminded me of myself when I was younger. As I walked back to where I stayed, I could sense a dark presence around me. It lurked within the safety of the shadows. It was strong. Stronger than my power. I didn't want to draw attention, so I tried to ignore it. Suddenly, I could feel it behind me. "Hello, Pharaoh" said a familiar voice. I turned to find Marik. "What are you doing here, Marik?" I asked sharply. He smirked. "What do you think?" he asked still smirking. I knew exactly what he was here for, me. "Where's Mana?" I asked in a stern voice. "She's where you'll never find her" he replied. He wouldn't wipe that smirk off his face. "I see you found your son?" he asked. It was more of a statement. "Yugi has nothing to do with this" I said sternly. "Oh, I think it does" he responded with another smirk. I so badly wanted to wipe it off his face. I noticed my hands were balling into fists. "What do you want with me, Marik?" I asked. "I want nothing more than to watch you suffer through guilt and pain. Just like you did to me!" he said angrily. My father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon, burned and destroyed his entire village to destroy and ride the evil that lurks within it. Meaning he had to kill every villager that lived there. Marik's parents were killed. Only he and his sister Ishizu escaped. "That was my father who did that to you" I said. "Yes, but since he is no longer alive to feel my wrath, he will watch you suffer from it instead while in the afterlife" he said. Ever since that, he's been trying to get revenge on me. And so far, he's succeeding. "I will get my revenge on you Pharaoh, and you will suffer" he said and slunk back into the shadows. I had a bad feeling about what he'll do.

YUGI

Another day pasted as I got ready for school. I left to catch up with the gang. We walked to school when the bell rang. Signaling us we were going to be late. "Ok, class take your seats. We have another exchange student" the teacher announced. Everyone slowly fumbled to their seats. A teen with white colored hair walked in. "Class, this is Marik" the teacher added. Atem had a worried and evil look in his eye. He seemed to know the new student. Marik took a seat next to Tea. Him and Atem shared glances. Atem glanced at me, and then back at Marik. Marik had a smirk just like Atem has. As the day continued on, I got worried for Atem. Not that I thought he would be in danger, just the way he stared at Marik worried me. It looked like he wanted to murder him. After school ended, I caught up with him. "Hey, you ok?" I asked worried. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "When Marik showed up, you look like you wanted to murder him or something" I said. He chuckled. "It's nothing. I know him from Egypt" he responded coolly. "Oh" I said. "We're old friends" he added. I was relieved that he didn't want to kill him.

ATEM

After Marik showed up, I knew he was after Yugi. I can't hide the truth from him much longer. I had to talk with Solomon. I left to talk with him as quick as possible.

YUGI

I tossed and turned all night. I just couldn't fall asleep. Weeks had passed since Atem and Marik transferred here. So everything was going back to normal. I decided to go see what my grandpa was doing. I was half way down the stairs when I heard him talking to someone. The voice was familiar. It was Atem. I sat listening. I could make out faint mumbles of what they were saying. "Solomon, Marik is here" Atem said. My grandpa gasped. "That bastard. You do realize he's here for you" my grandpa reassured Atem. "I know. He's here for revenge" Atem said. "I don't know if we should keep the truth from him much longer" Atem said. "I told you before, we can't risk it" my grandpa said. "He's also after Yugi" Atem replied. "Well, if he is, then we'll have to do something" my grandpa responded. Atem grinned. "How though!" he asked in a yell. "I don't know! You're the Pharaoh. Why don't you use your power or something" my grandpa said frustrated. Pharaoh? Atem sighed. "My power is weakened" Atem said softly. "The other day, Marik and I talked. I could sense his power has increased. It's stronger than before. All those souls he's taking must be giving him strength" Atem said. "Don't worry. You'll find a way. And you'll get Mana back" my grandpa said. "Just keep Yugi safe" Atem said. What is Atem doing here? And why is Marik after me? What do I have to do with this? These questions raced through my head. I could hear Atem getting up and heading for the door. Then he said something that surprised me. "I don't want my son involved with any of this." Son? Is he talking about me? "Have I ever let you down, Pharaoh?" my grandpa asked. Atem gave a slight smile then left. I hurried up the stairs before he could see me.

The conversation replayed over in my head. All day. That was all I could think about. During class, Atem looked at me curiously. "You ok, Yugi?" he asked. "Yeah, just fine" I said a little too quickly. He studied me. "Something's bothering you" he said. I sighed. I was terrible at keeping secrets. "I heard you talking with my grandpa last night. What was that even about?" I asked. His eyes widened. "I'll explain later" he said. He then left the class. Something flashed in his eyes, worry.

ATEM

How could Yugi possibly know? I would've sensed him. Unless his power is growing stronger. I ran over to Solomon. "Solomon, Yugi found out" I said out of breath. "What? How?" he asked. "He told me he was listening last night" I said. "We have to tell him" I added. Solomon sighed. "Fine then" he said. Just then Yugi walked in. "Atem? What are you doing here?" he asked. I shared a look with Solomon. "Yugi, we have to tell you something" Solomon stated.

YUGI

"Tell me what?" I asked. "Long ago, you were born in Egypt. A war broke out and your mother thought it would be safer for you here in the future. She sent you 5,000 years into the future. That's how you came to be here today. Your father stayed behind to fight" my grandpa said. "Ok, what does Marik have to do with this?" I asked. "Marik is the person who started the war. He's come here to get revenge on your father" my grandpa said. "Who's my father?" I asked. I wanted to know. Atem and Solomon shared a look. "Atem" he said. I just went blank. All this time, Atem's been my father. The one person who I've always wondered about. "It would be easier if I just show him" Atem said. Solomon nodded. "Of course." His Millennium Puzzle started glowing. Suddenly, we were someplace else.

ATEM'S MEMORIES

(A/N: In this scene, Atem and Yugi are both watching the memories. They're like ghosts… sort of.)

We were all in some sort of palace. Everything was gold colored and had Egyptian writing on it. A woman with short brown hair that went to her shoulders and had gold on her body in everyplace you looked stood at the balcony. She was holding something. I walked around her to realize it was a baby. It looked exactly like Atem. Atem, who was also covered in gold, walked up behind her. They both looked down at the baby lovingly. I soon realized we were in Atem's memories. They baby opened it eyes to reveal purplish amethyst eyes. It stared at its parents. "Atem, I'm worried for Yugi" the woman spoke. "Don't be. He'll be fine" Atem answered softly. I looked at Atem. "Is that me?" I asked. He nodded. Another person walked up. "Your highness, there is a great disturbance outside the palace" he said informingly. Atem had a worried look. He then turned to the woman, gave her a long kiss, and then kissed the baby gently on top of its head. He then left with the other man. "You see Yugi. I had to keep this from you" Atem said. The woman somehow opened a portal and walked through it with the baby. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I didn't want to put you in harm's way" Atem answered.

REALITY

We were then out of his memories and back to reality. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before" Atem apologized. "It's fine. Did you ever leave me when I was young?" I asked. My grandpa told me my parents had left me when I was young. I wanted to know the truth. "No" is all he said. "Grandpa? Why did you…" I said trailing off my sentence. "I had to" he said. "If that was in Egypt, then why are you here?" I asked. "I came here for help" Atem said. "Help? With what?" I asked. "That woman was your mother. Marik took her soul. I came here looking for Ishizu and Shadi" he said. "I thought you came here for…" my grandpa said stuttering. "I know that's one reason" Atem said. "I need Ishizu's and Shadi's power" he said. "Without it, it will be impossible to defeat Marik" he added. "Do you know where they might be?" Solomon asked. "That's why I'm here" Atem stated. Silence filled the room. Just then, the little bell rang and we all looked to find an Egyptian man wearing a turban and has gold hanging from his ears walked in. he was followed by a woman who had a hood covering her face and also had gold on her. They both had some kind of Millennium Item. "Hello, Pharaoh" the man said. "Shadi?" Atem asked surprised. "I heard you need us" the woman spoke. "Ishizu?" Atem asked surprised again. The woman, known as Ishizu, looked right at me. Then back at Atem.

"I see you found your son" she said. Atem nodded. "Why do you look troubled?" Shadi asked. "Marik is here" Atem answered. Ishizu gasped. "My brother is here?" she asked. Atem nodded again. "Yes, I'm afraid of what he'll try to do" he said. "I just hope he doesn't try anything tricky. I'm also sorry about Mana" Ishizu said. "Do you think Zorc has anything to do with this?" Shadi asked. Atem shrugged. "I hope not" he replied. Who was Zorc? "Who's Zorc? And why is everyone addressing you as 'Pharaoh?'" I asked becoming confused. "Zorc is and evil spirit who created the Shadow Realms and….. I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt" Atem said. "What's the Shadow Realms?" I asked. "It's where lost souls go" Shadi answered. "Wait, if you're the Pharaoh of Egypt, then that makes me…" I said trying to figure it out. "The prince of Egypt" Ishizu finished. "Are you saying I'm from 5,000 years in the past?" I asked. I was trying to make sense of it all. Everyone nodded. Now it made sense why my mother opened a portal to 5,000 years in the future. I wasn't mad that Atem is my father. I didn't care. I was only happy I have parents who are alive. Well, one at least.

ATEM

I am worried Yugi might get too caught up with all this. But he is my son, the prince of Egypt, so I have no comment on that. For all I know, Marik could be here for Ishizu. But I think he's really here for me. I wanted to tell Yugi everything. But I fought the urge back. I wasn't going to tell him just yet. As everyone talked and chit chatted about Egypt and whatsoever, I mostly focused on the problem at hand. What IS Marik here for? If he really is here for revenge, then wouldn't he have already attempt to try? It wasn't making any sense to me. I was so confused by this. My mind was so focused by this thought that I hadn't released that everyone was talking about me. "Atem? Are you listening?" Solomon asked. I looked up startled. "Sorry, what did you say?" I asked. "I asked what do you think of this problem?" he replied. I stared at the floor to find my answer. "It confuses me" I answered. Yugi looked at me curiously. "How?" he asked. I stared at his innocent eyes. Seeing how innocent he really is. How those eyes looked at me for the first time. "It doesn't make sense" I say. "It makes perfect sense to me. He's just jealous of you. If you don't mind I have homework to do" he says and leaves from the room. I chuckled. Yugi reminded me a lot of myself. He has my looks. But he has his mother's heart.

YUGI

I didn't really have homework to do. I just needed an excuse so I could leave the room. I slowly crept behind the door and listened. Careful not to move the door. "Atem, are you sure it's safe for Yugi to know any of this?" Solomon asked. Atem nodded. "Pharaoh, I'll have to agree with Solomon" Shadi spoke. "Yes I believe he is correct. How are you certain Marik won't try to use Yugi against you?" Ishizu asked worried. Atem sighed and kept his mouth shut. "You get this through that thick head of yours Atem, Yugi isn't safe. You're his father, do something about it" Solomon said. "I can't" Atem said plopping down onto one of the chairs. He put his head in his hands. "You can. Even though Mana isn't here, it doesn't mean you give up" Solomon says. Atem didn't reply. After a while of silence, Shadi and Ishizu left; along with Solomon. Leaving Atem all alone in the room. I finally walked in. "Where did everyone go?" I asked trying to sound curious. Atem looked up. "I'm not sure" he said. "You ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm just stressed. Being Pharaoh isn't all that easy, you know" he said. "I would have to imagine. I can't really say how it would feel" I replied. He chuckled. "How do you assume it feels?" he asked. I thought for a minute then answered. "Um, like you're the only person alive" I said. He nodded. "Close enough" he said.

I sat down next to him. "What was mom like?" I asked. He thought for a moment. "She was kind, gentle, loving, and hyper. She was like you in a lot of ways" he replied. "Why does Marik want revenge?" I asked. "He wants to get me back from what my father did to him" he said. "He shouldn't just blame you for what your father did" I stated offensively. He chuckled again. "You know, you're just like your mother. You have her heart" he said. I smiled. Solomon soon entered the game shop. Followed by Ishizu and Shadi. Solomon tumbled while placing some bags onto the counter. He cursed as objects fell. I soon felt a familiar grip around my neck. I knew it was Joey. "Hey bud! How's my spiky haired friend?" he asked letting me go. I fixed my hair back to its spiky way and grinned. "Not much" I mumbled. Everyone was just watching in curiosity. "So, where's Tea and Tristan?" I asked. Joey shrugged. "They went to Burger World" he responded. "You didn't go?" I questioned. "Nah, we go there almost every day. I decided I would try somethin' new" he said. "Why are you here?" I asked. It came out sounding more selfish. I instantly regretted it. "I came lookin' for yah. And, who are these people?" he asked. "Oh, they're just friends of mine" I responded. "Why's Atem here?" he asked. "Oh, he's here for….. New cards" I said. It came out more in a question type of form. Atem was looking at me confused. Joey just gave a slight nod. "Ok, how 'bout we go and meet 'em at Burger World" I stated pushing Joey out the door. He tried to protest, but I had him already out the door.

ATEM

We talked until Yugi returned exhausted. It made me chuckle because I realized he really is a lot like me. "I really need some sleep" he said yawning. "Doesn't everyone?" I asked. He glared at me. "I need lots of sleep" he spoke. He then walked upstairs. I just shook my head and mumbled to myself.

YUGI

It was a Saturday. I awoke to an empty house. Atem, grandpa, or anyone wasn't here. I slowly walked down stairs to find a note. It read: "Yugi, I left with Atem to find Marik. I will return soon. Grandpa." I put the note down on the counter and sat. What was I supposed to do? I thought that maybe I could hang out with Tristan, Joey and Tea, but I wasn't sure if they were busy. Marik. He stuck at my thoughts. I only saw him once since he exchanged to my school. I quickly got dressed and headed out into Domino City.

In Domino, I roamed the streets trying to figure out where Atem and grandpa could've gone. No such hope. As I walked the sidewalks, I was stopped by a shadow. I looked up to find a man. "Yugi is it?" he asked. I nodded. "Come with me" he spoke. He looked like a trusted man, so I followed him. He led me to the museum. There, he showed me stone tablets that had carvings of the Pharaoh himself. I gently slide my hand over the carvings. I was suddenly in some kind of memory again.

STONE TABLET

I was back at the scene Atem had showed me before. But this time, I followed Atem. Outside the palace, a village that was in the distance was being burned. The palace had pillars that were built in swirls. Pyramids in the distance were being built by people. But the most beautiful sight was the sun. I thought for a moment that this was once my home. The place I was born. Atem, who was followed by Seth, just stood on the balcony in horror. "What shall we do, Pharaoh?" Seth asked. Atem sighed. "I'm not positive. But I have to do something" he replied sternly. Hatred was in his eyes. Seth sighed. Atem then turned back towards the palace. As I followed him, I noticed Mana, my mother, had come into view. Atem caught sight of her and stopped in his tracks. "Mana. I thought you went to put Yugi someplace safe?" he asked. "I already did" she answered. Just then, Marik showed up. "Well hello Pharaoh. Nice to see you're here. I'll give you one more chance before I destroy your entire village" he threatened. Atem grinned. Almost in a growl. "You leave my people alone, Marik! I've got what you want, not them!" Atem stated. "Indeed you do. Give me your puzzle. Then no one gets hurt" he smirked. "You can't just take my puzzle without dueling me first. You know that" Atem said. "Yes. That is one thing I'm trying to avoid. Since you want to do this the hard way, then so be it" he spoke. Then he held up his millennium rode as it started glowing. Mana's scream was heard. "Mana!" Atem yelled. A portal was opened by Mana. "Go!" she stuttered. Her soul was then taken. Atem quickly jumped into the portal leaving Mana behind. "I'll get my revenge, pharaoh!" Marik yelled then then portal closed shutting him out.

MUSEUM

The man was waiting patiently. I noticed I was sweating. "What was that? And, who are you?" I asked. "I am a person who doesn't need to be known. I have showed you the past. May you take this as a sign, young prince" he said. Then he left. How did he know I was a prince? I quickly ran out of the museum and raced back to the game shop.

ATEM

Finding Marik wasn't a success. Solomon and I searched the entire city. Yugi entered the shop sweating and out of breath. "Grandpa, Atem. There was a man and he showed me some kind of memory then he knew I'm related to you and-"he was cut off by Atem. "Yugi. Slow down, we can't understand you" Yugi took a breath. "I went out looking for you two when I was met by a strange man. He brought me to the museum and showed me some kind of memory. He also knew I was related to you" Yugi finished. Atem's eyes held concern. "Who was the man?" Atem asked. "He wouldn't tell me his name" Yugi answered. A strange man. Could it have been Marik? I was going to keep it as a possibility. I handed Yugi a glass of water. He drank it in one gulp. Solomon had headed upstairs to rest. So Yugi and I were alone. "Da- I mean Atem, what was Egypt like?" Yugi asked. "Egypt is like what you imagine it is" I answered. He nodded slightly.

YUGI

For some odd reason, I felt like giving Atem a hug. I didn't know why though. Suddenly, I just ran up to him and hugged him. He was startled for a moment then hugged me back. I looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry" I didn't know why I said that. "For what?" he asked. "For having Marik mess up everything." That was my answer. He chuckled. "I want to go to Egypt" I declared. "You will in time" he spoke.

ATEM

Months had gone by and finding Marik has been still unsuccessful. But he leaves hints. So we've been following the hints as best as we can. Yugi and I have gotten closer. He really does remind me of myself. Not just because of his looks but his personality; and his dueling skills. I figured since Marik doesn't seem to be in Domino City, we'd try Egypt. So Yugi and I are heading off to Egypt. We arrived at the airport. Saying our goodbyes to Solomon. Now were just waiting for our flight. I sat listening to people around me with Yugi by my side. Slipping a glance every once and then at him. At some moments I'd swear he was asleep. I could feel a dark presence around me. But not as strong as Marik's. It would linger for a few then disappear.

We landed at Egypt around 8:30p.m. I took Yugi to the palace. Which I had to have someone open a portal. Yugi's eyes grew wide at the sight. It was just as I had last remembered it. A quiet yet disturbed place. We entered the palace to find it busy. Servants were doing their work, people coming from and to. "Ah, there you've been, Pharaoh" spoke a voice. I turned to see Seth. He came towards me in a bright joyful mood. When he caught sight of Yugi, his eyes grew wide. "Pharaoh is this…" he scampered looking at me. I nodded. "Great Ra… Yugi?" Yugi quickly turned after watching a slave wash the floor. He looked at Seth then at me. "Yugi, I want you to meet Seth. My cousin" I introduced. Yugi smiled slightly then found the floor so very interesting. Seth was just left with a shocked face. "I thought…" he said. "I had finally found him" I spoke. Seth smiled. "I had no doubts" he said. After getting settled, I went to show Yugi around. "Basically the palace goes in a square" I stated. "This place is so large. How do you people find your way around?" he asked. I chuckled. "It takes time" I said.

YUGI

Egypt was what I imagined it to be. Even the palace. It's going to take me awhile to learn my way around though. I learned I have more relatives in Egypt. Seth, Atem, Mana. They're all my family. I was walking around when I had found my way to the bakery. Smells of all kinds of foods filled my nose. I entered seeing cooks and maids working. "How can I help you?" I looked to find a maid talking to me. "Um, I was wondering if you have any sweets?" I asked. I didn't know what else to say. She walked away then came back with some sweets. She gave it to me. "Here take these" she spoke. "What do I owe you?" I asked. "Nothing my boy. Take these for free" she said then smiled. I thanked her and left eating them on my way. I was walking in the halls when I bumped into Atem and Seth. "Where have you been?" Atem asked. "The bakery" I replied. "These are really good" I added holding up a sweet. "They're called Egyptian fruit" he noted. "I like them" I said. They both just smiled.

ATEM

We stayed at the palace for a few days just so that I could finish off my duties. I was in the throne room when Yugi had come in. He looked exhausted. "Yugi, you ok?" I asked. "I… was being… chased… by a…. dog" he breathed heavily. I chuckled. "Was it the guard dog?" I asked with another chuckle. "Yeah… I think" he replied. I just laughed. "Yugi, you know you can't leave the palace" I said. He rolled his eyes. "But it gets so boring here. Can't I have at least someone to hang with?" he asked. I hesitated. "Fine" I responded. His eyes light up like light bulbs. "Can Joey, Tea, and Tristan come here?" he asked. That I wasn't so sure about. "You'll have to ask Ishizu about that" I spoke. He gave a long sigh; then walked away.

YUGI

I was walking to Ishizu's chambers when I overheard two guards talking. "…I heard Marik has returned" one of the said. "Yeah, I heard he is looking for the young prince…" the other said. Me? They continued talking as they moved on. I hid behind a vase as they passed. Then I slowly looked out and ran to her chambers. I knocked loud enough that she heard it. "Enter" she spoke through the silence. I walked in. "Ah, prince Yugi. How can I help you?" she asked. "I was wondering if some friends of mine from the future can come here?" I asked. She hesitated. "Hmm… I'm sure they will be able to come in this time period" she answered. I smiled. "Thanks" I called as I closed the door. While I was walking back to my room, I was pulled to the side by someone. They were behind me so I couldn't see who it was. The sun was setting so it was starting to get dark. The person had their hand on my mouth; I couldn't scream. "If you say a word at all, you'll die" the person whispered in my ear. Their treat burned my ear. I wanted to scream and yell for someone. But I couldn't. I wanted to call for Atem, Seth, anyone. I could feel my scream stuck in my throat. But all I did was let the person take me. I didn't fight back, I didn't cause a scene, and I just went with him. Maybe it was the treat that made me like that. Maybe I was scared. I didn't know. The next thing I know is being knocked out.

I awake with my hands tied behind my back. A tight rope held them together. The rope burned my wrists and I could feel that I was losing circulation. It was dark. All I could make out was the outline of a pyramid which I then noticed I was in the desert. I was sitting or rather lying on a pile of sand. Since it was night, stars shone above. I could hear rustling from behind me. I managed to sit up and turn to see who my kidnaper was. As the person walked into the light, I then realized who it was. Marik. I don't know how I recognized him; he did look familiar though. I thought back to all the faces I've meant trying to figure out how I knew it was him. Then it hit me. He must've been that slave that I saw when I first arrived here. "Ah, so you're awake now" he spoke coming closer to me. I scooted back a little. "Don't worry, prince; everything is just fine. All I need you to do is tell me where the pharaoh's tomb is" he spoke. He said it in a nasty way. I gulped. I couldn't tell him. Heck I didn't even know. Do I have a choice? When I didn't answer right away, he picked me up by the collar of my shirt and brought us face-to-face. "Tell me, boy!" he said clearly agitated. I shook my head. "I-I don't k-know where it is…" I trailed off. His stone cold eyes stabbed through me like a knife. For some odd reason it pained me to look at them. Either that or it was because his fingers were digging into my skin.

After he looked at disgusted, he threw me back onto the sand. I landed on my face because I had no hands that were accessible. "Useless boy. I shouldn't have taken you in the first place. You're just like your pathetic father" he mumbled. "My father isn't pathetic" I protested. He chuckled. "Of course you believe that. Just ask anyone else; they'll say the same" he replied. "You're wrong!" I shouted. Tears were building up in my eyes. "Shut up boy!" he responded giving me quick slap in the face. "Your sister was right" I mumbled, my face stinging. "What was that?" he asked. "I said Ishizu was right" I replied a little louder. "Ishizu is a fool. Haven't you learned that already?" he asked. "She's not a fool" I noted. "I guess you're the fool then" he spat. Bruises, scrapes, and scars covered me. My clothes were cut and ripped. Tears slowly fell from my eyes. I was afraid. What I could need right now is a miracle.

ATEM

I didn't realize Yugi was missing at first. It didn't occur to me that he wasn't here. So I went on with the day. I was talking to Seth when Ishizu interrupted. "Pharaoh, it seems that Yugi isn't in his room" she noted. "Is he around the palace?" I asked. "I haven't checked. Shall I send some guards on a search?" she questioned. "That would be useful" I stated. She then left. I continued my conversation with Seth. About an hour later, she returned. "The guards noted that he wasn't to be found anywhere" she said. I nodded. Just then, the doors to the throne room busted open. Two guards guiding a village woman came walking in. the woman immediately went to her knees bowing her head in respect. The guards stood on either side of her. "Your highness, this woman claims she saw the young prince" one of the guards spoke. "Tell me, woman. Did you see the prince?" I asked. She lifted her head. "Last night. I saw him with a man. The man looked to be kidnapping the prince" she answered. "What did the man look like?" I asked interested. "He looked to be from here. He was carrying some rode and was wearing a cape. It was dark so I couldn't see his face" she said. "Thank you" I spoke. She bowed and left with the guards. "A man with a rode and a cape?" questioned Seth. "What did she mean by rode?" I asked aloud. "Shall we stop her and ask?" Ishizu asked. "No. Let her go. She gave us enough information" I spoke. "Send a search team to look through the villages" I ordered. They both nodded going to do as commanded. I was left with the rest of the priests.

YUGI

It was cold. Though the I could also feel warmth so I didn't get why. Marik had me tied up against something. I tried to untie my hands but useless. I probably look like a rag doll. With my hair and cloths all messed up. I noticed that Marik wasn't in sight at all. I then realized why it was cold. I was in the shade somewhere in the desert. But how is there shade in the desert? There are no trees or anything. The sand irritated my skin from underneath the ropes. I struggled to get rid of the irritated feeling. Still it was useless. I looked around taking in my surroundings slowly. What I saw surprised me. I was in some kind of cave from the looks of it. Torches were lite and the walls were made of stone. The floor only had sand. Men with robes that had the Millennium eye symbol on the hood stood in the corners of the room. Their faces were covered by their hoods. I knew that I had to escape somehow. But that might take a while.

ATEM

The search for Yugi was still continuing. Though I haven't heard any good news yet. I was worried. What if Marik had gotten to Yugi? Who knows what he'll do. The thought of losing Yugi hurt me inside. I couldn't lose him just after I found him. I just couldn't. I had to keep faith still.

YUGI

I haven't had any food since yesterday. My stomach growled with hunger. Being tied up was hurting my wrists. I was alone in the room. The strangers that were here before had left. A single troch was lite. Only giving off enough light for me to see what's around me. My golden colored bangs fell in my face. I had no hands to move them so it also added to my irritation. My millennium puzzle was missing. I assumed Marik had it but I then remembered it was back at the palace. A sigh of relief escaped from me. I still had no idea how long I'll be here. So far I've only been here for a couple of hours.

It was around noon when Marik entered. "You're still alive, aren't you?" I just hung my head. "Good. I'm going to need you, boy." "What for?" I mumbled. "I'm going to use you against your father" he spoke with venom. His voice sent shivers down my spine. As he came into the light, I finally got a good look at him. He had stone cold grayish looking eyes that held amusement. His white-ish hair was flowed outward almost making him have a Mohawk. Upon his forehead was the Millennium Eye. It glowed showing his power. He wore a cape that flowed with every step he took. In his hand was the Millennium Rode. That has the power to control the minds of people. This is under the users command. He had gold brackets on both his wrists. They shined in the light. His eyes though were what scared me most. He glared at me with amusement in his eyes. "Why do you want me?" I asked. "I don't want you. I want your father's power. But I can't get it unless I face him in a duel. I know there is no chance of me winning since he has more power than I do. So I figured why not use his own son against him." He said with a smirk. "Why do you want his power?" I asked. "I use to protect the Pharaoh's tomb for his return. It was a good life until I wanted to become a normal person. I was tired of waiting for the Pharaoh. So I took matters into my own hands" he stated.

"I wanted the pharaoh's power for my own. So I can become pharaoh" he continued with pride. "I've tried many times to achieve my goal but no success. That is until you were found. It then hit me. You were the missing piece to my misgivings" he finished. I gulped. "Me?" I asked again. "Yes. You, my prince. You see, since your mother, the queen, was sent to the shadow realm, your father started his search for you. I figured you could be his weakness" he responded with another smirk. I then remembered how he sent my mother away. "How could you!" I said with tears forming. "I had no choice, boy" he chuckled. "Don't worry. You and your father will join her after I become Pharaoh" he noted. Then he disappeared again laughing to himself. I just sat there crying to myself.

ATEM

My worry blinded me. It was like I couldn't see the truth. Yugi was all I could think of. I was looking out at the garden when Ishizu came up. "Pharaoh, I must warn you that a great evil that has lived inside my brother has finally surfaced. Odion, a fellow tomb keeper, use to be able to contain this evil. I am not yet aware of the kind of power this evil possesses" Ishizu explained. "This information is valuable" I spoke. "This evil takes control of my brother's mind. Now this evil is too strong for my brother to fight" she continued. "I am afraid that my brother is no longer in control of his mind anymore" she finished. I nodded. "Hopefully this evil has caused no harm to Yugi" I said worriedly.

YUGI

My stomach still growled with hunger. My throat was dry as sand paper. I felt that my wrists had no blood in them. I still have no idea how long I've been here. I was in my train of thoughts when I noticed that I could get one of my hands free. I then untied the ropes. Rubbing my wrists in the process. I then stood to stand; catching myself from falling. I had one hand on the wall to guide myself through the dark halls. The torches were starting to fade. I was wandering aimlessly when I felt a cool rush of air. It was cold. I was climbing a set of stairs it felt like when I suddenly felt my head hit something hard. I reached one of my hands up to find it a door. I searched rapidly for the opening. When I found it, I quickly opened it. My hands felt sand almost immediately. The sky was dark. The cold breezes sent shivers down my spine. Not shutting the door, I ran as fast as I could away from whatever place I was at. If it was night, then that would mean I was gone for at least a whole day or two.

When my legs ached, I stopped and then continued walking. Though it felt like I didn't get very far. I could feel my eyes slowly closing. My energy decreasing. I needed sleep. I then suddenly, without notice, collapsed in the sand. Not even trying to stand. I just lay there closing my eyes. Finally falling asleep.

My eyes wouldn't open but I could feel someone picking me up. I assumed it was Marik coming to get me. I tried to open my eyes but they stayed closed. The person was walking. They then set me on top of something. My body ached from running and walking. My arms, legs hurt whenever I tried to move them. I felt defenseless, weak. I then again fell asleep.

ATEM

I was sitting at my throne listening to a plan on how to find Yugi when the door busted open. A guard came walking in holding a motionless body. As he came closer, I realized it was Yugi. "Yugi!" I stated. All my worry left me. The guard set Yugi's body on the ground. I immediately ran over to Yugi. "Yugi?" I asked. He didn't respond. Ishizu and Seth then came over followed by the other Priests. I heard gasps and murmurs. "Great Ra, what happened to Yugi?" Seth asked. "I don't know" I answered. Yugi's eyes slowly opened. Revealing his bright purplish amethyst eyes. "Yugi, can you hear me?" I asked him. He hesitated. "Atem? Where am I?" he asked rubbing his head. I sighed a sigh of relief. "You're safe now, Yugi" I reassured him. Yugi then tried to stand, but nearly fell in the process. Some Priests behind him caught him just in time. "I…I need to…" he stuttered. "Yugi. You need to rest. You're hurt" I said. He slowly nodded. "Ishizu can you please take him?" I asked. She nodded taking Yugi. I just stood there watching them. I then sent guards out to look for Marik. I will not kill him for his actions, only to cause harm. If I ever do find him that is.

YUGI

I awoke back at the palace. I was in Ishizu's chambers. My body still ached. The need for food suddenly became my number one priority. I slowly rose and climbed off the bed. Opening the door, I walked out searching for food. I was almost halfway to the bakery when I was stopped by someone. I looked to find Atem. "Yugi?" he asked wondering what I was doing. "Atem…" I mumbled. I then threw myself at him. He caught me in the luck of time. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" I trailed. "For what? You did no wrong doing" he said. "But I did. I went with Marik. I was forced against my will" I protested. "If you were forced then you did nothing wrong, Yugi" he reasoned. I smiled.

I then finally found food. I ate like I haven't eaten in days. Which I probably have. I explained what happened to everyone. At word of Marik, most were filled with hatred for him. But then Ishizu explained how he had an evil to him and it was controlling him. That news then got them back on the right train of thought. My mother's soul returned from the Shadow Realm. (A/N: I wanted Yugi to have his family back.) And I finally got to see her.

7 MONTHS LATER

Marik's been captured and is in prison. His 'crew' along with him. Pharaoh Atem, Queen Mana, and Prince Yugi are back to a family.

I stood on the balcony that allowed me to see the entire village below. Atem, Mana and me all stood there. The crowd of people below cheered and applauded. Atem was welcoming me back to Egypt. At sight of me, the crowd cheered and applauded louder. I waved; just to see what they'll do. Atem silenced the crowd. "Prince Yugi has returned. After been missing for years, we shall welcome him back" he announced. The crowd cheered and applauded. In the village, they hosted a party for my welcome back. "Welcome home, my son" he whispered to me. I smiled. They both put a gentle hand on my shoulder. As we headed back into the palace, I thought of my friends. How would they be without me? Could I go visit them? Could they come here? I didn't know which to choose. Luckily, I was able to bring them here for a while. I then realized something I hadn't before. I was loved. Not just by my friends, but by my family. My true family. I know who I am. The prince of Egypt. The true prince. I was happy. I was where I am supposed to be. My home. (A/N: Thanks for reading! Review!)


End file.
